Mistake
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Ujian. Kata tabu. Saat tabu. Hari tabu, bagi para murid. Di moment tabu itu Hinata diganggu sama orang yang paling dia benci. "Ngapain sih dia ngeliatin terus?"


**Naru** : Yo! Naru is back!

**Naruto** : Oi, itu kan sloganku

**Naru** : Masa'? Ya udahlah, kita sama-sama 'Naru' ini kok.

**Naruto** : *Ngambek* Buu! Walaupun sama-sama Naru tapi kamu pilih kasih. Masa Sasuke terus yang nongol. Kamu nggak pernah bikin cerita tentang aku.

**Naru** : Oh ya? *liat-liat daftar cerita* Oh iya ya… Aku nggak pernah bikin cerita tentang kamu. Tapi 'kan kamu selalu ada di ceritaku. Yah… nggak selalu sih.

**Naruto** : Hmph! *ngambek*

**Naru** : Udah dong, jangan ngambek lagi. Aku punya cerita tentang kamu kok.

**Naruto** : Ada? *semangat lagi* Mana? Mana? Cerita ini ya?

**Naru** : Bukan, liat dong pairingnya.

**Naruto** : Cih, dia lagi.

**Naru : **Ok, daripada pusing liat pairingnya, mendingan langsung ke ceritanya aja deh.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mistake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku yakin. Pasti ada yang sedang melihatku._

Suasana kelas yang biasanya berisik kini menjadi sunyi-senyap... dan mencekam. Persis kuburan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jarum jam yang terus berjalan, ketukan pensil, dan suara gesekan kertas.

_Aku benar-benar yakin, pasti ada._

Ruang ujian yang diawasi oleh seorang guru yang berjenggot itu tidak memiliki aura yang menyenangkan, baik di posisi guru, apalagi sebagai murid.

Si guru yang bermarga Sarutobi itu, ingin para muridnya segera menyelesaikan ujian mereka, jadi dia bisa pergi merokok ke luar. Sementara, para murid juga ingin ujian segera berakhir, jadi mereka bisa segera melakukan apa yang ada di jadwal rencana mereka untuk liburan. Tapi kalau soalnya se-**SUSAH **ini, selesaipun pasti harus mengulang lagi saat liburan. Paling parah, mengulang lagi setahun di kelas yang sama dengan pelajaran yang sama.

Di saat murid-murid lain sedang stress mengerjakan ujian, salah seorang murid bernama Hyuuga Hinata sedang stress dalam hal lain. Dia yakin sejak ujian dimulai tadi, ada yang terus-menerus melihat ke arahnya. Dia melirik kiri-kanan. Semua sedang serius dengan kertas masing-masing.

_Siapa sih?_

Masa ada yang mau minta contekan?

Rasa penasarannya berhenti saat bola matanya menangkap sosok yang ada di belakang sebelahnya. Tepat di arah tenggara, ia menangkap sepasang mata berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

_Yang bener aja. Mau apa sih murid baru itu?_

Menganggap rasa penasarannya sudah terpuaskan, ia berhenti melirik kesana-sini dan mencoba fokus pada kertas ujiannya. Bisa gawat kalau dia tidak fokus. Nilainya bisa terancam.

Dia bukanlah orang yang pintar secara alamiah seperti Shikamaru maupun Sakura. Dia harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin dia capai. Ia harus rela mengorbankan waktu bersama dengan temannya hanya untuk belajar dari pagi sampai larut malam untuk mendapatkan peringkat satu di sekolahnya. Juga dibantu oleh sedikit keberuntungan dan sikon.

Shikamaru dan Sakura adalah jenius alamiah. Bagaimana dia bisa melampaui kedua orang itu dalam masalah peringkat? Jawabannya simpel.

Lihat saja Shikamaru sekarang. Dia tidur. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur saat yang lain sedang berjuang sampai titik darah terakhir.

Dia adalah jenius yang diakui guru-guru. Dalam tes IQ waktu itu, semua orang mengira mungkin ada kesalahan penghitungan, tapi ternyata dia benar-benar menghasilkan angka 200 di kolom hasil penghitungan IQ itu. Lagipula, dia bisa menjawab semua persoalan yang diajukan oleh para guru.

Tapi, yah itu dia. Meskipun otaknya hebat banget, malesnya juga nggak kalah hebat. Tiap kali ada ujian, dia pasti sempet-sempetnya cari waktu buat tidur. Lembar jawabannya cuma keisi setengah. Kalau dia merasa udah dapet nilai sekitar 7 atau lebih, dia pasti nggak mau ngerjain lagi. Tipe-tipe yang nggak mau berjuang sampai akhir.

Kadang-kadang Hinata ngiri juga ngeliat gaya hidupnya yang nyantai abis.

Sementara Sakura, lain lagi. Dia juga punya otak yang encer banget, tapi sayangnya dia lagi masuk masa puber. Setiap hari yang diperhatiin cuma wajah, baju, dan lain-lain. Kerjanya shopping atau nggak ke salon. Padahal dia kan udah cantik, tapi namanya perempuan, pasti maunya lebih dan lebih lagi. Nggak ada puas-puasnya.

Liat aja, sekarang dia lagi ngeliatin kukunya yang baru di manicure kemarin. Nggak terlalu peduli amat sama nilainya. Yang penting lulus.

Karena itu Hinata agak berterima kasih karena sifat para saingannya ia bisa meraih peringkat satu, walaupun rasanya agak nggak puas menang dengan cara begitu.

Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama sampai di kelasnya kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari luar kota.

Mulanya Hinata tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Murid baru itu emang cakep, lalu kelihatannya mudah bergaul. Dia juga menonjol di bidang olahraga. Walau katanya agak cuek.

Namun sejak hasil ujian tengah semester diberitakan, pusat dunianya jadi berubah. Mulut kecil gadis berambut biru tua itu ternganga begitu melihat papan hasil ujian. Namanya yang biasa selalu tercantum di atas nama-nama lain, harus bergeser sedikit ke bawah. **Tepat **di **bawah **peringkat satu. Dia mengenali nama orang yang merebut posisi agungnya itu.

Si anak baru.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata terus memendam dendam kesumat terhadap anak baru itu. Setiap ada ulangan, dia selalu membandingkan nilainya dengan si anak baru. Hasilnya kalau nggak seri, ya Hinata kalah. Ini pertama kalinya sejak masa SMP dia mendapat saingan yang tangguh. Saat kalah darinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata baru sadar.

Anak itu jenius sejati.

Bukan hanya dalam status sosial, olahraga maupun pelajaran. Seni, tata krama, etika, dia memiliki semuanya! SEMUANYA!

Kalau mau dibilang, anak baru itu manusia paling mendekati _perfect _yang pernah ia temui. Dan itu mengobarkan semangat perang Hinata terhadap si anak baru.

_''Heh, sudah kuduga. Pelajarannya gampang sekali sih.''_

Hal itu merupakan ucapan si anak baru saat melihat namanya yang berada di atas nama Hinata yang terpampang di papan pengumuman.

_''Oh, jadi ini si nona peringkat satu yang kukalahkan? Yah, berusahalah untuk ujian berikutnya ya.''_

Kata-kata itu masih terekam di otaknya bagaikan baru terjadi kemarin. Kata-kata yang digunakan si anak baru untuk mengejeknya.

_'Fokus Hinata. Fokus.' _Sekarang hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Dia mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri berulang-kali bagaikan mantra. Tapi siapa yang bisa fokus kalau tahu dirinya diliatin terus? Yang pasti bukan Hinata.

''UWAAA!''

Teriakan tiba-tiba dari seorang murid memecah keheningan kelas yang menegangkan... dan menyebalkan.

''Kau kenapa Naruto?'' tanya guru pengawas itu.

''Asuma-sensei, aku tidak sanggup mengerjakannya lagi... Aku mau pulang!'' Kelihatan sekali kalau dia kepayahan dalam mengerjakan soal itu. Memang sih soal Fisika kali ini sangat susah bila dibandingkan dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

''Kupikir ada apa. Hal itu 'kan memang biasa untukmu Naruto. Sekarang duduk dan kerjakan sampai waktunya habis,'' perintah Asuma-sensei.

Naruto pun kembali duduk sambil cemberut. Setidaknya dia sudah sedikit menghibur anak-anak yang lain.

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang. Berkat Naruto, ketegangan antara dia dan si anak baru jadi sedikit meregang. Dari sudut matanya, Hinata bisa melihat anak baru itu tetap memasang mata padanya. Dan Hinata bersumpah kalau sekejap tadi anak baru itu memberikan senyum mengejek padanya.

Bagi Hinata, hal itu seperti seolah-olah mengatakan 'Apa kau bisa mengerjakan ujian Fisika ini, huh? Ayo buktikan! Paling-paling nggak bisa.' Hinata pun kembali fokus pada kertasnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan sebentar lagi waktu untuk mengerjakan ujian akan selesai. Hinata merasa bisa menyelesaikan sebagian besar soal dengan lancar, meskipun sebagian lagi dia benar-benar nge-blank. Semua yang dipelajarinya semalam suntuk seolah-olah pergi melayang entah kemana begitu saja. Terima kasih untuk si anak baru yang **masih **melihatnya sejak tadi. Hinata sendiri heran, memangnya dia sudah mengerjakan ujian ini?

Entah karena kurang tidur atau belum sarapan, yang pasti kondisi Hinata hari ini sama sekali tidak fit. Matanya jadi berputar-putar. Ingin rasanya cepat pulang lalu berbaringan di kasur yang empuk.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang ditulis di sebuah kertas yang kemudian diremes-remes. Kertas itu mengenai kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mendarat di atas meja.

Ia membuka kertas itu dan melihat isinya:

_'Kau masih belum selesai?'_

Dia melihat ke arah dimana kertas itu kira-kira berasal, tentunya si anak baru.

_Mau apa dia?_

Saat berpikir seperti itu, datang kertas kedua melalui jalur yang sama.

_'Cepat selesaikan. Waktunya sudah mau habis tau. Payah :p'_

Kali ini Hinata berniat membalasnya.

_'Urus saja urusanmu sendiri (TAT)'_

Melihat pesan balasan Hinata, si anak baru hanya tersenyum jahil. Lalu mengirim pesan baru.

_'Pemarah T^T'_

Melihat satu kata itu, emosi Hinata jadi memuncak. Ia memarahi si anak baru yang hanya tersenyum ke arahnya melalui pandangan mata. Baru saja ia ingin berdiri dan menghampirinya...

''Ada apa Hinata? Apa ada masalah?'' Ia lupa kalau mereka sedang ujian.

''Ti-tidak, Asuma-sensei... Tidak ada apa-apa...'' Ia kembali menunduk di tempat duduknya. Ia melirik anak baru yang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Hinata membenci anak baru itu, dan karena itulah dia nggak sudi memanggil nama anak baru itu. Dia lebih suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'anak baru', meskipun sudah lebih dari setengah tahun anak baru itu ada di sekolah ini.

Karena sempat marah, kondisi tubuhnya jadi makin menurun. Darah serasa berkurang dari otaknya, cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berteriak minta makan.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu meloncat di kepalanya lagi, tapi kali ini bukan kertas. Ia mendapati permen rasa jeruk di mejanya. Ia berbalik.

Si anak baru itu menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah seperti orang yang sedang memakan permen. 'Makan itu!' seperti itulah kira-kira yang ingin dikatakannya.

Hinata membuka bungkus permen itu lalu memakan isinya. Rasa citrus jeruk yang keluar dari permen itu membuat matanya segar kembali. Manisnya permen dapat membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya diam untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang dia bisa konsentrasi dengan ujiannya.

Tepat saat bel berbunyi, Hinata bisa mengerjakan semua soal itu dengan sukses. Saat ingin mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya, ia menyadari sesuatu.

'Ah, aku lupa menulis nama.'

Saat akan menulis nama, tiba-tiba kepalanya dijitak oleh seseorang.

''Kau belum selesai? Lelet sekali.'' Sepertinya senyum yang mengejek itu sudah paten di wajahnya. Hinata menulis nama di kertasnya sambil memberikan pandangan mematikan pada si anak baru yang masih terkekeh-kekeh ringan sendiri. Tampaknya dari semua murid, hanya dia yang bisa mengerjakan soal sambil mengganggu murid lain, dan satu-satunya yang tersenyum saat mengumpulkan lembar jawaban.

Yang lain? Jangan ditanya.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tak kalah dari si anak baru, Hinata mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya dengan rasa puas. Lalu segera ke kantin untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya.

Siangnya, Hinata dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk melakukan ujian perbaikan bersama murid-murid lainnya yang gagal. Kenapa? Karena dia melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan tidak menulis namanya di lembar jawaban. Rupanya karena terlalu terbawa emosi, ia jadi menulis nama si anak baru di lembar jawabannya.

'Nama: U. Sasuke'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru** : Gimana? Gimana?

**Naruto** : Apaan tuh? Kok pas lagi ujian sih?

**Naru** : Cerita ini Naru bikin pas lagi musim ujian. Tiba-tiba kesambet ide dan pingin banget bikin cerita ini.

**Naruto** : Loh, jadi kamu bikin pas musim ujian? Nggak belajar dong? Ah, payah nih.

**Naru** : Pasti belajar dong. Yah, gitu deh readers. Moga-moga semuanya pada suka.

**Naruto** : Oi oi, tunggu dulu. Cerita tentang aku gimana?

**Naru** : Hah? Oh, itu. Tuh *nunjuk ke atas* Kamu ada di sana 'kan?

**Naruto** : Hah? Cuma peran begitu doing? Mana kelihatan payah banget lagi *langsung mojok*

**Naru** : Hahaha… Bercanda kok. Aku bener-bener punya cerita tentang kamu. Tapi nggak sekarang.

**Naruto** : Hah? Mana? Mana?

**Naru** : Lain kali deh.

**Naruto** : Nggak mau, maunya sekarang!

**Naru** : Ok ok. Tapi minta review dulu sama readers.

**Naru and Naruto** : Tolong review-nya ya…

**Naruto** : Tolong di review supaya aku bisa dapet peran yang keren.

**Naru** : Hah? Memangnya aku bilang kamu dapet peran keren?

**Naruto** : Loh? Emangnya nggak?

**Naru** : Yah, kita liat nanti aja.

**P.S : Sebelum nge-post fic ini aku baru nyadar, ternyata di semua fic-ku yang dulu pembatas scene-nya nggak kebaca, jadi bikin pusing saat ganti adegan. Buat para readers yang pernah baca cerita Naru, mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya saat membaca. Semoga hal ini tidak terjadi lagi -_-'**


End file.
